


【盾铁】圣诞老人的定义/盾铁圣诞节24h活动

by irenetwloverdj



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, super family, 盾铁圣诞节24h
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:09:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21927979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irenetwloverdj/pseuds/irenetwloverdj
Summary: 上一棒@用爱腌制的小咸菜下一棒@conan-dxf七圣诞活动2:00，望食用愉快
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 8





	【盾铁】圣诞老人的定义/盾铁圣诞节24h活动

**Author's Note:**

> 谢谢供梗的小天使以及帮我修改很多的飞絮太太!!!了解了很多之前不明白的写作问题!

Tony和Steve冷战了，起因是几天前Peter学校办的圣诞派对…

“Tony你怎么可以直接穿着你的装甲去Peter的学校发礼物？”

“Well，亲爱的，我做的有什么不对吗？”

Steve按了按额角“Tony你之前在Peter的圣诞派对通知单上说你愿意扮成圣诞老人去参加…”

“是的，然后？”手边的工作没有停下来，Tony正持续组装着什么。

“但是你扮的不是圣诞老人啊！”

Tony终于停下了工作”圣诞老人穿红衣服，我的装甲不也是红色？”

“是的，但…”

“圣诞老人有胡子，我不也有胡子？”

“是的，但…”

“圣诞老人会发送礼物，我也会。”

“是的，但…”

“圣诞老人会飞，我也会。”

“Tony…”

“所以我跟圣诞老人有什么区别？穿装甲去Peter的同学也很兴奋啊！”

“Tony！就是不一样！你要扮的是圣诞老人，而不是你本人！”

“你凶我做什么？老冰棍你脑子被冻坏了吗？！这么简单的事情你也要计较！”

“Tony你不要偷换概念！圣诞老人是圣诞老人！你是你！你把Peter期待已久的圣诞派对变成你自己的个人见面会就是不…”

“哦？所以你又在批评我太高调太不讲理太不能沟通？！”

“我不是这个意思！我是说…”

“fine！”Tony转头冲出卧室。

“Tony！Tony！T…”

“所以，你和Daddy吵架了？”Peter坐在餐桌前等他的晚餐，餐桌下两只脚一晃一晃，

Steve把盘子里热好的速冻披萨倒进Peter吃饭的小盘子“为什么这么问？”

“因为今天吃速冻披萨。”

Steve的动作微微一滞“对…我们吵架了…”他把盘子放到Peter面前“我和Tony正在冷战。”

“那一定是Dad你的错！”

Steve坐到Peter的对面”怎么这样说？”

“唔，如果是Daddy做错了他肯定早就过来跟Dad撒娇了，而且Dad，你每次生Daddy的气都会跑来厨房做甜点…等Daddy过来撒娇你就顺势原谅他。”

Steve盯着Peter突然伸手揉了揉他的脑袋“是，你说的都对，所以你有什么建议让Dad哄好你Daddy吗？”

“首先！我要知道吵架的原因！”

“…其实Dad，大家都知道Daddy会穿装甲直接过去。”Peter喝了一口牛奶，刚才的披萨太干了。“每次Daddy来我的学校都是穿装甲去的，大家也早就习惯了，圣诞老人其实大家都知道是假的，还不如看到Daddy过去，真实的Iron man。”

“好吧…我好像搞砸了…”

“Daddy很好哄的，Dad你加油！”Peter嘴里咬了一个蓝莓蛋糕，又试图从冰箱偷走一整盒甜甜圈。

“Peter ！No！”

“Dad你就是这样才会跟Daddy吵架的！”

Steve把甜甜圈拿走：“所以我更不能让你拿走了，我带去哄你Daddy。”

“Steve Rogers那个混蛋！他竟然…唔…竟然凶我！说我不能…不能！他！”

“Tony你喝太多了…”

Pepper无奈的看着已经喝了不知道多久的Tony，她本来是拿文件过来给Tony签字的，结果却看到Tony拼命的在喝酒。

“我来吧。”

“哦！Steve！太好了！你来了！你又跟Tony吵架了吗？”

“对…抱歉这次是我的错…”

“ok，你们的事情我不管了，公司还有事，记得让Tony醒了签一下文件。”Pepper转身离开了，她并不想知道他们的和好过程。

“Tony？我抱你去床上，别喝了!”

“你！老冰棍你又欺负我！你不要以为你…唔…”嘴唇被堵上，散发着酒气的口腔被舌头仔细的舔过，直到Tony满脸通红的推Steve的肩膀这个吻才结束。

“老冰棍你又占我便宜！我也要占回来！”说完伸手往下一摸。“你硬了。”

陈述事实的语气让Steve的阴茎硬的发疼，手指摸索着扯掉了Tony的衣服，嘴唇急切的在脖颈间舔吻留下一个又一个青紫的吻痕，半抱半推的把Tony推上了床

“啊…前面…吸…吸我的…嗯啊…乳头…”

龟头稳稳的挺进温暖的穴道，双腿被抓着曲起按压在胸前。

“太…啊…太大了！你…走…嗯…哼…哈啊…！”

“走？Tony的这里紧紧吸着我…”边说边用力顶了一下前列腺，猛的又是一阵吸绞收缩。

”你快动啊！浑蛋！”

Steve把两腿拉开，用手掐按着被舔的红润挺立的乳首，下身用力的插入抽出：“Tony 爽吗？”

“不…不爽！fuck …fuck you Rogers！”

Steve下意识的加快了动作，低喘回荡在安静的室内填满了整个空间。

“嗯哼…啊…啊…哈啊…啊啊啊！”

“Tony 我要射了！”

“进…啊…进来！射…射满我…啊啊啊啊啊啊！”

浓厚的白浊射满了后穴，同时到达高潮的菊穴也喷出大量的水液，前面的阴茎往上在柔软的肚子上喷上一股又一股的精液，Tony被快感和酒精征服的脑子完全无法思考，直到被再度勃起的硬物撑满：

“操你的Rogers！你怎么又硬了！”

“我们再来一次吧！Tony！”

“Tony…是我错了…”男人委屈的蹲在床边

“你不要以为上个床我就会原谅你！”

“我没有以为…Tony对不起，我不该对你大声的…”

“我们还在冷战！你不要跟我说话！”

“Tony对不起，你把粥先喝了，等一下我就出去…”

“我要吃你做的特制蓝莓甜甜圈。”

“好！我给你做！”

“哼！”

“那和好？”

“甜甜圈没有做好我不会原谅你。”

“这里，已经做好了。”

“那好吧！”Steve低头吻住了Tony的嘴唇。

“圣诞快乐，Tony。”

“圣诞快乐，Steve。”

“我爱你，Tony。”

“我也爱你，老冰棍。”

-END-  
后续一

“所以我是圣诞老人了吗?”

“Well…”

“你一个星期不准上床!”

“Tony!!!”


End file.
